Moving On
by April-d-fun
Summary: Sam has to somehow find a way of moving on past the death of his first love.


Okay so I'm going to be going slightly out of order here and skip to the wrapped ending version of all the stories because I like it so much and hope whoever is reading this enjoys reading it as well. We left off with Sam, Dean, Karen, and the female angel driving over to Bobby's after dropping the jerk Tyler off. Bobby and the others basically want Karen to stay there for a little while seeing as how they're all protective of her and there's still one more thing out there that had escaped from the past into the real world. Both Karen and Max stay over at Bobby's just hanging out for the day, well on top of trying to do some research as to what else could have possibly come through, till the late evening in which all decide to take a meal break. While Bobby, Dean, and Sam begins to dig in Karen just stares down at the full plate set on the table in front of her at first. It catches the eye of everyone at the table that stop to stare at Karen with concerned expressions on their faces. Karen is the one to break the silence before anyone else can speak.

Karen- "You guys sure you still want me here?" she questions continuing to stare at the food on her plate.

Sam- "Now why would you ask that?" the man sitting next to her questions making the woman look over at him.

Karen- "It just seems like I've given you guys nothing but trouble ever since we first met."

Dean- "Trouble or not you're a part of the family," the man sitting across from Karen and his brother says getting the woman's attention on him.

Karen- "It seems that trouble, who or whatever causes it, comes with being a hunter."

Sam- "There is one good thing that came out of all this," he says getting Karen's attention back on him.

Karen- "What's that?" she asks.

Sam- "I met you," he says making Karen smile a little. "I meant what I said about wanting you here with me."

Dean- "We all do," he speaks up getting Karen's attention once again on him. "Like I said you're a part of the family whether you like it or not, always will be no matter what."

Karen just smiles a little at making Dean smile a little back while Bobby silently agrees with the brothers. With the brothers encouraging words Karen picks up the fork that had been set next to her plate, scoots the food around a bit, then finally takes a bit. With a little smile not only on the younger brother's face but everyone else's as well Sam gives Karen a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before he and the others continue digging in themselves. With the night quickly approaching the group of hunters head off to whichever room or place is available to get some sleep. Sam and Karen naturally take up one of the spare rooms in which the younger brother had gone to get a glass of water from the kitchen to bring to Karen so she can take a pain pill from the bottle the doctors had prescribed to her. After swallowing the pill Sam suggests that Karen tries to get some sleep and pulls back the covers as she starts to lie down on her side. After making sure the woman is covered to keep her warm during the night Sam goes to lie down on his back next to Karen with her own back facing him. He feels as though he had only closed his eyes for a minute when he can feel something drip onto his forehead. Opening his eyes he sees Karen pinned up against the ceiling seconds before she bursts into flames. Sam wakes up with a start and glances over to see the spot Karen had been lying completely empty. In a frantic state Sam climbs out of bed calling out Karen's name just as she appears stepping through the opened doorway into the spare room.

Karen- "You okay Sam?" she asks as she closes the door behind her.

Sam instantly rushes up to Karen and wraps his arms around her.

Sam- "Don't ever scare me like that again," he tells.

Karen- "Sam you're shaking," she says as she wraps her arms around him with concern.

Sam- "Where were you?" he asks with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Karen- "I just stepped out to get a drink of water," she tells him over his shoulder.

Sam breaks away to firmly set his hands on her shoulder and look intensely into her eyes.

Sam- "The next time you decide to leave, even if it's for a drink of water, wake me up you hear me," he tells her.

Karen brings her hands up to caress his cheeks and looks back into his eyes with the same intensity.

Karen- "I really need you to calm down Sam because you're starting to scare me," she tells him in which he just closes his eyes and brings his hands up to wrap around her wrists. "Now CALMLY tell me what in the world happened with you."

Sam- "I just had a nightmare that's all," he confesses opening his more calmer version human eyes.

Karen- "About what?" she asks but doesn't get an answer form Sam at first. "Tell me," she pleads.

Sam- "It was the same one I've had before except it was you burning up against the ceiling not Jessica," he confesses to her.

The look on Karen's face makes Sam wish he hadn't told her. He feels as though he needs to sit down and heads over to sit on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Karen in turn goes over to sit next to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Karen- "I'm still here Sam," she says getting the brother to look up at her.

Sam- "Just don't die on me," he tells her.

Karen climbs on top of the bed and brings her arms up underneath his own to wrap around his chest. Gently laying her cheek against his shoulder Karen can feel Sam wrap his hand around one of hers as he closes his eyes.

Karen- "Whatever happens we'll get through it together just like we have before as a family," she attempts to encourage. "You and the others may give me a headache on occasion but that doesn't make me care about you guys any less. I will always be here Sam no matter what."

Sam sits with his eyes closed letting the words sink in when the silence is broken once again.

Karen- "Sam," she says into his shoulder.

Sam- "Yeah," he answers as he opens his eyes.

Karen- "I truly am sorry about what happened to Jessica and understand if you're not ready to move on," she starts to tell him into his shoulder. "All I ask is that if or when you feel you're ready to move on I be the first to know, but only if you still want me. After what I've done to you and your brother I don't blame you if you didn't," she concludes giving him a kiss on the side of his neck afterward.

Laying herself down on her back Karen stares up at the ceiling for only a second or two wondering if she was ever going to be able to look up at a ceiling the same again. Karen starts to roll over onto her side feeling as though she could cry from different emotions of guilt over what she had done, the love she still feels for Sam, anger toward the things nightmares are made of, and gratefulness for still having her friends around courses through her vanes. She only makes it halfway there when she feels someone gently rolling her back over by her shoulder. Karen looks up into Sam's eyes as a single tear escapes the corner of one of her own. After wiping the tear away Sam's about to lean in attempt to give Karen a kiss on the lips when she presses the palm of her hand against his chest and gently pushes him back.

Karen- "You sure about this Sam?" she questions.

Sam- "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life," he admits then slowly leans in to give Karen a kiss right on the lips.

Karen naturally kisses him back making the feeling of guilt and anger melt away leaving only that of love and gratefulness to take its place. So without going into detail I'm sure anyone who is reading this can get the idea of what the two love birds end up doing. Now I need Dean to get the idea of what the two love birds did in order for the next few lines to work so the older brother comes knocking on the spare bedroom's door the next morning. Sam ends up answering it with just his pants on in which will say Karen is wearing the younger brother's shirt lying in bed halfway underneath the covers causing Dean to produce a goofy smile on his face knowing what the two did last night. Yes the Sam character or Jared if you want to think of it that way is shirtless not because I'm doing it on purpose but simply because Dean needs to get the idea. Can you imagine how much material these guys would have to goof off with during this scene while the actresses would have to somehow keep a straight face during all of it? By the way the female angel is there too leaning her back up against the wall next to Dean that just stands there staring at his brother with a goofy look on his face.

Sam- "Yes Dean," he says to get his brother to speak up.

Dean- "There's something strange going on," he tells his brother.

Doesn't that line just make you picture Jared going "in the neighborhood?" and Jensen saying "Who you gonna call?" and Jared saying, "ghost busters?" because I can. Anyway Sam tells his brother to give him a minute and is about to close the door when Dean says…

Dean- "Sure you don't need more than just a minute?" he questions. "Because I really can wait if the two of you need more time."

Sam- "Changed man my ass," he says wondering who the more mature one is once again as he starts to close the door in his brother's face.

The female angel grabs onto Dean's arm and drags him out into the back yard so Karen and Sam can get a little privacy.

Female Angel- "What was that whole changed man my ass comment about?" she asks making Dean stop to look over at her.

Dean- "When you had us sent to that other reality I told Sam that I might be a changed man," he tells her.

Female Angel- "You a changed man," she practically laughs causing Dean to give her an annoyed look. "I'm not saying that makes you a bad person Dean. I meant what I said about you being a good person."

Dean- "Just as long as you still like me," he confesses to her. "You still really do like me right…here…in this reality I mean."

Female Angel- "What on earth happened in that other reality anyway?"

Dean- "You couldn't stand my guts there."

Female Angel- "Does this mean you're going to be calling me all the time because you're all insecure about how I really feel about you?"

Dean- "Possibly," he confesses.

Female Angel- "Well I can't say that's a bad thing," she confesses. "You wanting me around all the time I mean not the fact that you're insecure about how I really feel about you. And yes I really do like you here maybe even love with you."

Dean- "Maybe?" he questions.

Female Angel- "If you must know yes I'm head over feet in love with you Dean I just never said anything before because I didn't want to freak you out or anything. That actually doesn't freak you out or anything does it. The fact that I'm head over feet in love with you that is."

Dean secretly says, "I love you" inside his head aimed toward the female angel that ends up getting inside just as he says it.

Female Angel- "I would normally apologize but I'm not going to," she tells him. "Not for that one."

Dean just smiles and steps up to the female angel who takes a step back. It's not that she didn't want Dean to kiss her it was more of still being a little nervous about it. The female angel only takes a single step back allowing Dean to slip his hands in-between her jacket and the shirt she's wearing to gently pull her a little closer to him.

Dean- "Just don't send me anywhere," he requests.

Female Angel- "K," she tells him.

With a smile Dean leans in to kiss the female angel right on the lips without getting mentally sent anywhere. The female angel kisses Dean back sending him a mental message after a while that Bobby's coming out. The two reluctantly break it up just as Bobby steps outside and looks over at the two.

Bobby- "I have to admit I never figured you for a one woman type of guy Dean," he tells him.

Dean- "Maybe I'm a changed man now," he says looking over at the man.

Bobby- "You a changed man," he practically laughs.

Dean- "Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?" he questions.

Bobby- "For as long as I've known you Dean you haven't changed one bit," he tells him. "To be honest I'm not sure I would want you to."

Female Angel- "Don't worry Bobby," she says looking over at him. "I'm sure the fact that Dean's found someone won't stop him from at least looking along with acting like the occasional child," she says to which Dean looks back over at the female angel. "I'm just saying," she tells him.

Not even a second later a fully dressed Sam and Karen come walking up to the door causing Bobby to step back to let them out. Sam ends up giving Dean a raised eyebrow look at seeing the two in one another's arms with the older brother giving him a "what?" look back. Karen on the other hand just smiles as Sam starts heading toward the Impala followed by the woman. The female angel breaks away from Dean to approach Karen just as Sam stops to turn around to face the woman with the same question.

Female Angel- "Where do you think you're going?" she questions Karen getting the woman to look over at her.

Karen- "With you guys where else," she says looking back at the female angel.

Female Angel- "Oh no you don't," she tells her. "You're staying right here with Max to get some more rest."

Karen- "I'm fine," she tells the female angel as Dean and Bobby come over to join the group.

Female Angel- "You're staying right here and that's final," she tells the stubborn woman. "Don't make me knock you out," she tells Karen just as she starts to open her mouth to say something.

Karen- "Fine," she tells the female angel.

The two smile a little at each other as the female angel sends a mental message to Castiel to come over to Bobby's. The female angel then turns her attention on the male angel popping up out of thin air.

Female Angel- "Mind coming with us Cass?" she asks.

Castiel- "Of course not," he tells her.

Female Angel- "You in the mean time are going to stay here with Bobby and Max," she says looking back at Karen then turns to the man himself. "Look after these two Bobby."

Bobby- "I will."

Sam- "It's for your own good," he says placing a hand on Karen's shoulder causing the woman to look over at him, "besides it's only for a little while so you can get some more rest before going out on any hunts again."

Karen can't help but wrap her arms around Sam's neck feeling his arms wrap around her in return.

Karen- "Come back to me Sam," she tells him, "you and the others. And I mean in one piece still breathing," she continues then takes a moment of silence before breaking it. "I really do love you Sam Winchester," she tells him.

Giving Sam a kiss on the side of his neck Karen starts to break away finding the brother's lips on hers. The female angel, without even really thinking about it, in turn pops up next to Dean to wrap her hands around his arm and lays her head on his shoulder while staring at the two love birds. Dean just glances over at the female angel with a little smile then purposely clears his throat as his way of telling his brother that they should get going. Sam and Karen reluctantly break it up in which the female angel lifts her head and says…

Female Angel- "Don't worry about Sam and Dean," she says getting Karen to look over her shoulder at the female. "Cass and I will make sure nothing serious happens to them."

Karen- "You better," she tells the female angel. "The coming back in one piece goes for you and Cass as well."

With that Bobby and Karen watch their friends get into the Impala and take off both secretly praying for their safe return.


End file.
